Lucarian
Lucarian is a Riolic language spoken by the Lucario of the Pokémon franchise. It was first conspired in October 2019. Phonology Lucarian has 31 phonemes (not including /ɦ/); 21 consonants and 10 vowels. Consonants H is pronounced /h/ before a vowel, and /x/ before a consonant or at the end of a word. Vowels Writing System "Ch", "J", "Sh" and "Zh" are based on assumed English pronunctiation. "Q" is based on IPA. The apostrophe is based on most alien conlangs. "Ae", "Oe" and "Uu" are based on Ian James' Latin approximation romanization for Sgai. Useful phrases * Welcome - A'orsen * Hello - Qore * How are you? - Qa sho'us? * Reply to 'How are you?' - Te'ez, shubqumyp. Um sum? * Long time no see - Mugo'ush su'e lemtyb (Literally: I didn't see you for long) * What's your name? - A'ub sumunym sho'uz? * My name is ... - Shumunym sho'uz ... * Where are you from? - A'oju sho'us? * I'm from ... - Sho'ush ...-(')u * Pleased to meet you - Nob su'e muus * Good morning - Nejmuumut * Good afternoon - Uhbojmemut * Good evening - Ozhomuumut * Good night - Muutbut / Oglokus a'ol * Goodbye - Ogo'ush su'e * Good luck! - Loeput! * Cheers! / Good Health! - Qorbut! * Have a nice day - Zae'e muus * Bon appetit / Have a nice meal - Nore muus * Bon voyage / Have a good journey - Dejmae'e muus * Do you understand? - Oemzojgybumus? * I understand - Oemzojgybumush * I don't understand - Moemzojgybumush? * Yes - Aeg * No - Me * Maybe - Naesho * I don't know - Mypma'ush * Do you speak English? - Gykopus omluugoche? * Do you speak Lucarian? - Gykopus loesujuu'uche? * Yes, a little ''(reply to 'Do you speak ...?')'' - Aeg luublo * How do you say ... in Lucarian? - Qa gae'us .. loesujuu'ul? * Excuse me - O'ochsoegus shu'e * Sorry - Gejae * Please - Kylog * Thank you - Shubqumyp * Reply to thank you - Shu'arsen * Would you like to dance with me? - A'umbus zumso shus? * Do you come here often? - Senus buu'aj ehbom? * I miss you - Nuugush su'e * I love you - Lezhush su'e * Get well soon - Otobus a'ol ge'em * Go away! - Ote'us a'oju! * Leave me alone! - Ote'us shu'u! * Help! - Oqoryk! * Stop! - Ogbek! * Congratulations! - Kyjugozhum! * One language is never enough - Lumtoe'utym emo mysho'utometuz * My hovercraft is full of eels - Shuqezhojsyjuhbym sho'uz tyhuul gyroruu Sample texts Universal Declaration of Lucario Rights (Article 1) Zholoesujuu'em shoshejmyguz hyjo'o um ofoe'ur zuutmuubael um gyrjuutyqbyl. Shotomze'aguz jogemyj um semgomgoj, um gyqerzusbyguz be'ajyz osqebojyl gykuujuubyl shyjebojzhumyk. In English: All Lucario are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.